Los beneficios de un resfriado
by nana-2093
Summary: -Matsuri ¿qué es el amor?- pregunto cargado de intriga y esperando una respuesta como cuando un niño espera que le den un dulce. -el amor… pues, el amor es… es, bueno pues vera- trataba de explicar la joven castaña sin encontrar forma alguna de responder ante tal pregunta.


_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**_

_**Gaamatsu**_

_**Los beneficios de un resfriado**_

-Achu, achu, achu- era lo único que había escuchado durante todo el día desde su oficina, su ayudante y ex alumna tenía un fuerte resfriado e insistía en ayudarlo en sus labores como Kage de Suna.

-Matsuri es tarde te he dicho todo el día que puedo solo y que necesitas descansar, vete ya es suficiente por hoy- menciono el estresado peli rojo al ver a su ayudante en tan deplorable estado, no entendía porque esa chica se esforzaba tanto en ayudarlo, realmente no entendía a ninguna chica, a duras penas y podía entenderse él, pero aun así algo en su interior se removía al verla enferma y trabajando por su culpa.

-No se preocupe sensei no me siento tan mal además debemos terminar con estos informes y falta poco- decía una pálida y enferma chica que a leguas se le notaba lo indispuesta que se encontraba.

Había pasado una hora aproximadamente, era realmente tarde y faltaba poco para que se terminara la media noche, pero había valido la pena el esfuerzo, los informes estaban listos y podrían descansar al día siguiente o al menos lo suficiente para retomar sus labores.

-Achu, al fin terminamos- dijo totalmente agotada la joven Matsuri mientras apilaba algunos documentos en el escritorio del Kage –Ahora si nos podemos ir- termino diciendo mientras pasaba a mirar a su antiguo sensei sin poder evitar perderse en aquellos ojos penetrantes que le hacían flaquear las piernas y sonrojarse de sobremanera.

-Estas muy mal Matsuri parece que tienes mucha fiebre- menciono Gaara mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a su ex alumna para posar una de sus manos en su frente y confirmar lo que decía –estas hirviendo Matsuri- agrego finalmente el kage.

-No se preocupe estaré bien, solo debo descansar- dijo la chica tratando de regalarle una sonrisa a su acompañante pero su cuerpo se desplomo, mas no toco el piso, Gaara la había logrado agarrar y debía hacer algo rápido o la frágil chica de cabello castaño pasaría de un resfriado a un severo problema respiratorio.

Gaara llevo a la joven al hospital, realmente estaba preocupado, seguramente no era nada grave pero debía cerciorarse.

Al llegar una doctora de turno le atendió, primero ayudo a que Matsuri recobrara el conocimiento y después la examino lo suficiente como para dar un dictamen.

-Bien, al parecer no se ha complicado tu resfriado pero estas muy agotada necesitas descansar así que date una ducha para ayudar con la fiebre, ponte ropa fresca, tomate esta medicina y duerme todo lo que puedas- menciono la doctora mientras entregaba algunas pastillas a la joven.

-gracias- menciono la joven mientras se ponía de pie aún débil por el cansancio y la fiebre.

-gracias doctora- dijo el Kage mientras salía de la habitación con su alumna.

-Kage-sama muchas gracias por traerme y disculpe las molestias- dijo la joven castaña bastante apenada al poner en esa situación al mandatario de la aldea.

-Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa- fue lo único que salió de los labios del peli rojo mientras tomaba rumbo a la casa de Matsuri.

El camino fue más largo de lo normal acompañado de un silencio sepulcral que solo se veía turbado por los estornudos de la enferma.

-Llegamos, muchas gracias por acompañarme sensei- menciono Matisuri tratando de ocultar su sonrojo ante la intimidante mirada de su amado.

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunto el joven Kage.

-Claro- agrego la sorprendida joven mientras abría la puerta nerviosa y dejaba entrar al peli rojo.

-ve y toma una ducha como dijo la doctora yo hare algo que te ayudara mientras tanto- dio como orden el joven mientras entraba a la cocina y la chica procedía a obedecer.

Tras unos 15 minutos la castaña salió del baño con ropa fresca, la cual constaba de una camisa blanca de tiras y un short verde realmente corto. Gaara no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla, realmente había crecido y se había desarrollado muy bien.

-ya sensei- dijo la chica tratando de llamar la atención de su ex sensei el cual se encontraba embobado observándola de pies a cabeza.

-ten- menciono disimulando su vergüenza al entregarle un vaso con una rara bebida – es bueno para la gripe, tómalo, además no sabe tan mal como parece- termino diciendo mientras su alumna tomaba dicho elemento haciendo que sus manos se rozaran provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo de los dos.

-gracias- dijo sonrojada la joven mientras tomaba la bebida y a su vez las pastillas que la doctora le había encomendado. Al terminar lavo rápidamente el vaso y volteo para encontrarse nuevamente con los ojos de Gaara el cual la miraba fijamente, el momento era incomodo y el silencio no ayudaba mucho que digamos, hasta que…

-vamos- menciono el Kage esquivando la mirada de su alumna y llevándola de la mano hasta su habitación –descansa, mañana no quiero verte en la oficina ¿está claro?- pregunto con su tono serio.

-Si señor- dijo de forma casi inaudible y paso a mirar el agarre del que era presa su mano mientras ocultaba el sonrojo con algunos de su cabello.

-ve- ordeno nuevamente mientras soltaba la mano de su ex alumna, y está procedió a recostarse en su cama.

Tras estar totalmente acomodada observo como el peli rojo procedía a salir de la habitación así que sentándose rápidamente lo llamo -¡Sensei!- haciendo que este volteara con su común serenidad.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ante el llamado de la castaña.

-acérquese por favor- mencionó para después ver como Gaara se sentaba en su cama quedando lo suficientemente cerca para escucharla.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Matsuri para luego depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla de su ex sensei dejándolo totalmente sonrojado ante el acto y produciendo en él un sinfín de nuevas emociones y sensaciones.

-Matsuri ¿qué es el amor?- pregunto cargado de intriga y esperando una respuesta como cuando un niño espera que le den un dulce.

-el amor… pues, el amor es… es, bueno pues vera- trataba de explicar la joven castaña sin encontrar forma alguna de responder ante tal pregunta.

-¿Qué es el amor? No creo que sea tan difícil de definir- dijo un tanto ansioso y si separar sus ojos de el esquivo y sonrojado rostro de Matsuri.

-pues vera, no es tan fácil como parece, el amor no se define, el amor se siente- dijo extremadamente roja y sosteniendo lo mas que podía la mirada a su ex sensei.

- entonces ¿qué se siente?- insistió en querer saber el peli rojo.

-Al ver a esa persona amada el corazón se acelera, tu mente se nubla, las piernas te tiembla, las manos te sudan y sientes que tu estomago estubiera lleno de mariposas volando- trato de definir lo mas entendible posible para su curioso sensei.

-ya veo, y Matsuri ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?- pregunto el Kage con la misma curiosidad de antes.

-Si- pronuncio la joven apenada y mirando hacia otro lugar.

-Y ¿por quién has sentido amor?- pregunto Gaara con seriedad y sintiendo extrañamente rabia en lo más profundo de su ser.

Matsuri quedo helada ante tal pregunta, ¿Cómo podría decirle que a quien amaba era a él?

-responde- ordeno mirando a la joven con desespero y curiosidad.

-pues vera yo… yo amo a… ¡rayos!, yo… yo lo amo a usted sensei- dijo casi a punto de desfallecer ante la sorprendida mirada de su acompañante.

-yo…- trataba de decir el peli rojo pero no sabía realmente que decir, estaba sorprendido, no tanto por la confesión, sino por el alivio que sentía al saber que ella lo amaba.

-Yo se que usted no siente nada por mí pero por favor no me pida que me aleje de usted, juro que todo será como si jamás le hubiera dicho esto- decía casi llorando la joven.

Gaara escucho atentamente sus palabras y en un impulso desesperado de su cuerpo poso una de sus manos tras el cuello de la joven y la atrajo hacia él hasta rosar sus labios con suma ternura, realmente no sabía que estaba haciendo pero le gustaba lo que sentía y más aun cuando la castaña sello sus labios en un beso, los dos se movían con lentitud disfrutando cada segundo, hasta que debieron separarse por falta de oxigeno. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo se miraban sonrojados ante lo que acababa de pasar hasta que…

-Matsuri ¿Cómo puedo saber si lo que siento por ti es amor?- pregunto intrigado el joven Kage

-Eso solo lo puede responder usted sensei, solo tiene que buscar en su interior y descifrar lo que le dicta su corazón- menciono dulcemente la chica para después regalarle una sonrisa –Achu, Achu, Achu-

-Lo mejor es que descanses- dijo el peli rojo acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Matsuri.

La chica no respondió, solo tomo la mano del kage y se recostó cerrando los ojos, estaba realmente cansada y en menos de lo que esperaba se había quedado dormida.

Gaara la observaba atentamente, detallaba cada rasgo de su rostro y disfrutaba de la tibieza de su mano entrelazada con la suya, realmente estaba confundido desde hace mucho tiempo acerca de lo que esa frágil chica producía en él, llego a pensar que estaba enfermo, después creyó que solo era cariño de amigos, pero todo lo que acababa de suceder daba otra perspectiva, si, definitivamente lo que sentía era amor, un amor puro e inocente como el de un niño. Tras verla totalmente dormida soltó suavemente su mano y se recostó a su lado agarrándola por la cintura y quedar totalmente dormido.

_**Bueno aquí les dejo mi primer fic sin lemon (jajaja =P), espero les agrade y como siempre muchas gracias por leer. Sé que esta cortico y parece incompleto pero preferí borrar lo demás y poner a volar sus imaginaciones.**_

_**Bye, nos leemos después =D**_


End file.
